


On The Streets

by lovevalley45



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-Canon, Transphobia, transphobic slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: Alex's thoughts after getting kicked out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy so this is just smth i thought of and...... yeah
> 
> honestly though I was just like..... i could elaborate but nah
> 
> so hedgehogs, read if you really want

“Get out of my house, you trannie!” Mr. Fierro yelled, grabbing Alex by the elbow. He dragged her to the door. “I never want to see your face again!” as he let go of her elbow.  

“Fine!” Alex screamed. She opened the door and stepped outside, before slamming it right in her father’s face. She stomped to the end of the walkway, before turning back to look at the house she’d lived at all her life. The mansion, with its pristine white paint and gleaming glass windows, had never really seemed like home. She sat on the curb, running a hand through her hair.  _ What am I going to do? _ , she thought, tears slipping down her cheeks. It was just after Thanksgiving, and the cold November air stung her knees. 

Her father had caught her trying on a dress. She should’ve been more careful, but her father had walked in and found her. She got up, still barefoot, and kicked the steel gate. “Damnit!” she screamed. She pushed the gate open, and after looking back one more time, she walked out and slammed the door shut.  _ Now _ , she thought.  _ Time to face the real world. _

Alex walked down the street, ignoring the looks she got from passerby. The sun was setting, and it was slowly getting colder and colder. Her feet were getting numb, and she was shivering. She crossed Winter Street, and saw that the shelter was open.  _ At least I know where I’m staying _ tonight, she thought before walking in .

**Author's Note:**

> hey if u liked this leave me a comment!


End file.
